Catch a Falling Star
Catch a Falling Star 'is the sixteenth part B episode of the sixteenth episode of Doki. It is paired along with "Aloha Birthday". New Supporting Characters * Jacinta Synopsis When Anabella reads about 'wishing on falling stars (meteors)', she wishes one would fall near her, so she could see it. Doki isn't sure that's possible. Is there really such a thing as a 'meteor'? To find out, they fly to Puerto Rico, home of a powerful radio-telescope, with the help of Jacinta, to find out the answer! Characters * Doki * Fico * Oto * Anabella * Gabi * Mundi * Jacinta Quotes * '''Mundi: '"(giggling happily) Let 'em roll!" * 'Mundi: '"FICO!!! Are you OK?" * 'Fico: '(he gets up and thinks he needs a better place to practice) "I'm fine... I wish I had a LESS BUMPY place to practice." * 'Anabella: '"Maybe YOU should wish on a falling star... like they do in my book! Do you think there are really falling stars?" * 'Oto: '"Definitely. I saw one once." * 'Gabi: '"Are you sure? Real stars are HUGE - and super hot! And what would make one fall, anyway?" * 'Anabella: '"I don't know. BUT... I wish one would land RIGHT HERE so I can see it." * 'Doki: '"I wonder if there really are such things as falling stars?" * 'Jacinta: '"I usually look through the channels in the control room." * 'Doki: '"You must be Jacinta from Team Puerto Rico!" * 'Jacinta: '"And you must be Team Doki. Welcome to the world's LARGEST single dish radio telescope!" * 'Mundi: '"WOW! It's large! Is it yours?!" * 'Mundi: '"Or you turned the screen off..." (she flies to turn it back on) * 'Anabella: '"(surprised and with glee) Do you think it's..." * 'Oto: '(following Anabella) "ALIENS??!! I knew it!!! Can we see them?!" * 'Fico: '"Now this is the PERFECT place to PRACTICE!" * 'Mundi: '"(sternly) FICO!!! This is NOT a skate park! It's a delicate piece of scientific equipment." * '''Mundi: "(to Fico) Come on! You're missing lots of cool stuff in the control room!" (she pulls Fico inside) * 'Anabella: '"I never knew you could see so much with a telescope... even in the daytime, like the moon! (she suddenly screams when Fico's eye pops out) Agh!" * 'Fico: '"Hi, Anabella. Have you seen a falling star yet?!" * 'Anabella: '"No! That's what we came here for!! (to Jacinta) Can you help me see one??!!" * 'Jacinta: '"I can't show you a falling star, because stars DON'T fall." * 'Anabella: '"(sadly) Awwwww!!" * 'Gabi: '"I knew it!!" * 'Jacinta: '(finishing her sentence) "But I CAN show you a meteor. When people see falling stars, they are really seen meteors: small space rocks." * 'Doki: '(following Jacinta) "It looks like a star is falling!" * 'Mundi: '"(to Doki, on walkie-talkie) Doki, according to the trajectory, it might fall close to us. Jacinta is going to help us figure out where it's going to land!" * 'Oto: '(following Mundi, and on walkie-talkie, to Doki) "And then we're going meteorite. Meet us at the plane!" * 'Fico: '"TOTALLY FINE! And thanks to me, so is the grass!" * 'Mundi: '"That sure won that good in your rock collection, Oto!" * 'Oto: '"I think I have a better idea!" * 'Anabella: '"Ooh! That looks pretty! Now, everyone will be able to see it!" * 'Jacinta: '"Thanks to your idea, Oto, the visitor center has a REAL METEORITE, to show people." * 'Oto: '"(blushingly) Well... it was one of my better ideas. But there's someone else you should really be thanking." * 'Fico: '"Aww! Don't thank ME! I'm just glad I can use my AMAZING skateboard abilities to save the day!" * 'Anabella: '"ME??!!" * 'Doki: '"Oto is right. It WAS your wish to see a falling star that got us here, and your wish came true!" * 'Anabella: '"(with happiness, to the team) You're right!! It did!!!" * 'Fico: '"I guess that's true. Good work, Anabella!" * 'Anabella: '"(to Fico) Thanks! Hee hee hee! (to the team) But YOU guys all helped. That's why I put us all on the Expedition Sticker!" Trivia * When Anabella says "Maybe YOU should wish on a falling star... like they do in my book!", she is basically referring to "wishing on shooting stars", in this case, "meteors". * When Mundi tells Fico "This is ''NOT ''a skate park!", she mentions the skate park, a place that is seen later in the Season 3 episode, "The Copycats". Cultural References * This story's title is a reference to the Perry Como hit song's title of the same name. Transcript * Click here to read the transcript es:Estrellas Fugaces Category:Episodes Category:Season 1